Ilusiones Perdidas
by monse-dark hunter
Summary: Bella es abandonada en el bosque después de que Edward le muestra que prefiere a Tanya sin embargo Bella oculta un secreto que a lleva a conocer a los dark hunter y a un hermoso chico de ojos turquesa.


Hola estoy aquí (otra vez) lo siento por no seguir el otro, espero que este si me quede bien.

**Advertencias: **

**Bella puede terminar o no con Edward, todavía no es seguro.**

**Contiene pedazos y o personajes de la saga de los dark hunters. **

**Si la ortografía esta mal es error de mi computadora, lo siento.**

**Se ubica en luna nueva, en el momento que Jacob le dice a bella que ya no se convienen.**

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste.

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer

La saga de los dark huter le pertenece a Sherrilyn Kenyon.

**Se lo dedico a mi querida amiga pinky mi inspiración, mi hermana del alma y mi mejor amiga por siempre.**

**Prologo**

_**Morir es fácil. Lo difícil es vivir.**_

_**- Zarek**_

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana, rememorando los sucesos anteriores. Primero Edward me deja, Jacob también y probablemente lo que más me duele, aunque parezca imposible es lo que me acaba de develar Charlie.

Flash back

Bella- el grito de Charlie me tomo desprevenida, esta tan absorta en mi cuadro que no sentía nada alrededor, hace poco con más precisión hace unos minutos me di cuenta de mis cualidades como artista, en una hoja blanca se encontraba plasmada la imagen de un chico, nunca lo había visto o por lo menos que yo recordara. Aleje esos pensamientos sumamente incoherentes y me decidí a bajar.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras me encontré con Charlie, entre avió los labios pero nada salió de ellos, tenía la mirada perdida.

Bella, lo siento. Siento haberte mentido toda tu vida eres lo que mas quiero eres lo único que me queda, perdóname- murmuro lentamente mientras su voz se quebraba. Lo mire sorprendida. Por alguna razón sabia a donde se dirigía todo esto.

Bella, mi querida bella-hizo una breve pausa, me miro a los ojos, se aproximo lentamente me rodeo con sus brazos y después en un murmullo casi ininteligible dijo.

Eres adoptada- mis sentidos se agudizaron sentí como todo mi interior se desmoronaba, extrañamente no hubo cambio en mi apariencia exterior. Me dijo que su hija, había muerto pocas horas después de nacer, al parecer la policía me acababa de rescatar de un incendio, no hubo nadie que me reclamara, solo había un papel y un relicario, el papel decía: lo siento mí querida Isabella Vanessa Marie.

El relicario no se habría pero tenía mis iníciales IVM y una frase: el tiempo no es un impedimento, nos volveremos a ver.

Fin del flash back

Esa noche murió Charlie, un derrame, el lo sabía por eso me confesó la verdad. Enrolle el papel que tenía mi dibujo, tome fotos, dinero, unos objetos personales y deje todo lo demás. Conduje hasta port angels llegue a un parque, estaba completamente solo o eso creía, una mano toco mi hombro me tense, al voltear vi a una mujer muy hermosa de unos 20 años pelirroja, me abrazo y me dijo: -querida no sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte pero al final eres tú la que vino a mí, me llamo artemisa- me hablo tan rápido que casi no la entendí.

¿artemisa? –Pregunte- ¿como la diosa?

Muy bien querida veo que sabes un poco de tu madre eso me hace muy feliz. Me dijo sonriendo.

¿Mi madre?- Murmure sin aliento- pero eso me haría una …

Semidiosa o puede que hasta una completa, te quiero mucho, hace mucho te apartaron de mi eso no volverá a suceder- su mirada se ensombreció al decir esto último, luego me sonrió. Apresar de todo sentí que todo terminaría bien, estaba como hace mucho no estaba, estaba feliz y en paz.

Artemisa me tomo de la mano, cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos me encontraba en un cuarto totalmente blanco,

Antes que te hable de tu padre tienes que saber otra historia.

Primero que todo te contare que y quien son los daimons es parte de una historia, Zeus y Apolo estaban caminando por Tebas Zeus bajó la mirada a sus seguidores y comentó la perfección de la raza humana. Apolo se mofó, alardeando que él lo podía hacer mejor con una mano atada a la espalda. Para probar su argumento, encontró a una ninfa que llevara sus niños más perfectos, niños que sostendrían el destino del mundo en sus manos. Era tan cierto entonces como lo es ahora… poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente. Indudablemente, Apolo había tenido relaciones antes, pero lo jodió magníficamente con ésta.

Hechos de su propia carne y sangre, apodó a la nueva raza Apólita y les dio fuerza superior y habilidades psíquicas. Tres días después, fueron adultos. Tres días después de eso, estaban preparados para conquistar el mundo.

Zeus no aguantó ninguna tontería de esas. Así que los excluyó de la tierra. Porque puede hacer ese tipo de cosa.

Echó a los Apólitas a la Atlántida, donde procrearon y se mezclaron, casándose con los nativos Atlantes. Eran una raza agresiva, siempre persiguiendo su hambre por conquistar el mundo. Los Apólitas y los Atlantes se casaron entre sí, mezclando la sangre hasta que realmente se convirtieron en una raza de gente cuyos poderes no eran superados. Apolo no los disuadió. Esperaba con ganas el día en que se sentaría en el Olimpo como Dios Supremo.

Resumiendo la historia la reina atlante hizo matar a Ryssa y su hijo(que también era hijo de apolo) ordenándoles a sus subordinados que no se contuvieran en su brutalidad, que lo hicieran parecer como si animales salvajes hubieran hecho pedazos a la mujer y el bebé.

Y así Apolo destruyó la Atlántida. (Por lo menos eso es lo que dice Apolo).

Ah los apolitas Los identificó como los animales salvajes que habían masacrado a su amante y su hijo, dándoles características adecuadas para semejantes bestias (los colmillos y ojos de depredadores), y obligándoles a alimentarse de la sangre de los otros cada pocos días para poder sobrevivir. Los desterró de su dominio, el sol, porque ya no podía soportar mirarlos y que le recordaran su traición.

Hasta este día, los Apólitas sólo viven hasta la edad de veintisiete: tres veces tres veces tres, la edad que tenía Ryssa al morir. El último día, mueren de una muerte terriblemente dolorosa, desintegrándose lentamente hasta ser polvo, hasta que el sol finalmente se pone.

Los Daimons , burlan la condena de la muerte a los veintisiete años tomando almas humanas en sus cuerpos. Una vez que un Apólita tiene un alma extraña, ésta los convierte en algo distinto a lo que eran, a veces malvados y sin sentimientos. Cualquier Apólita que tome un alma humana en su cuerpo al instante se clasifica como Daimon. Aquí no hay zona gris.

A los dark hunter yo les ofrezco un Acto de Venganza. En respuesta me juran lealtad y a mi causa, para convertirse en un soldado de mi ejército de nueve mil años de antigüedad en la lucha contra los Daimons, parásitos que acechan en la tierra.

Para sellar el trato, me da su alma, Posó mi mano sobre ellos y la extraigo; tienen mi símbolo, la doble flecha y el arco marcando ese lugar. Les devuelvo la vida, una inmortal.


End file.
